SpideyPool--True Beauty
by Raphi-girl
Summary: Wade's feeling insecure and Peter just wants to know what his boyfriend looks like under his mask. Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the writing.


True Beauty

"Not the mask, Spidey! Anything, but the mask!"

"Please, Peter? Can we both keep just keep our clothes on this time?"

"The lamp is off because sex with the lights on is disgusting no matter how sexy and tights your partner's ass is!"

"I don't care if you're still mad about the ass comment!" Wade snapped as Peter yet _again_ asked him about his mask and costume, "My damn mask isn't part of your damn compromise!"

_Ow_…

Peter wrapped his arms around himself and fell silent. He just wanted to see Wade, really see him. The web-slinger never meant to upset his constantly masked boyfriend. He'd just figured after dating for nine months (and have a _very_ healthy amount of sex for five), he'd have gotten to see what Wade really looked like…

He should have known Wade was like everyone else, wanting him for one thing or another.

"No! No, Peter! Petey, please don't cry!"

Peter swallowed and stared at the gross floor of Wade's apartment, "What…what's wrong with me? Did I do something to make you not trust me? If I did…I'm sorry…"

"It's not you!" Wade tried to assure the younger man before him, "I swear! It's not, not you at all, Pete. It's me!"

Peter sniffled loudly and wiped at his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt, "But I love you, Wade…I thought…thought that after…everything we'd done…that you…"

"Yes, I love you. Of course I do! You should know that." Wade admonished gently, pulling Peter into his arms.

Peter started to get angry. How _dare_ he chastise him!It was all Wade's fault anyway! Wade was the one being a jerk and curse at him! Wade was the one with the trust issue! _Wade_ was the one who had been sleeping with Peter for five months and Peter _still_ had yet to see his face! The web-slinger pushed away from the merc with a mouth and glared up at his masked face. If Wade wanted to play the curse-at-me-and-then-be-all-sorry-and-shit-game, then Peter could only retaliate in kind. After all, when Tony Stark is your dad, you learn a thing or billion about vulgar language.

"Then what the hell is your problem with me?!"

"It's just—" Wade tried to say.

"Just what?" Peter sneered, angry and sad and _hurt_, of all things, "You love me, just not enough to show me your face?"

"No!"

"Then what am I to you, Wade?! An easy piece of ass for you to fuck?"

"Peter!"

"Well, Wade? What am I then? A way to get to my parents? The rest of the Avengers? Or was I right before, I'm just an easy piece of ass who jumped right on your damn dick?"

Wade grabbed Peter by the shoulders and shook him once, gentle but firm, "You're not any of that, Peter! You're priceless. One of a kind."

"Then why?"

"…" Wade swallowed thickly and took his hands off Peter, "…I don't…want you to run away from me…"

Peter blinked, it felt like his brain wasn't understanding, "…what…?"

"If you saw me…my face…you'd get scared…everybody does…" Wade said quietly, miserably.

"Wade, I—"

"And you'd be disgusted with me…more than you already are, that is…"

"_Wade_, sweetheart—"

"I love you, Peter. A whole damn bunch. And I don't wanna lose you because of what I look like…"

"Honey—"

"If that means you're angry with me for a long, long time, okay. As long as we're together, everything will be damn near perfect."

"Dear—"

"Now, I know you still want me to show you, but—"

"Sugar-tits."

"Yes, Peter?"

Peter smiled sadly and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Wade's waist, "If you had told me from the start about how you felt about the scars, we could have avoided that whole fight."

Peter felt Wade tense in his arms, "…how the hell did you know?"

"My parents are Tony Stark, _genius, billionaire, philanthropist and Captain America. You had to know that every person I've ever come into contact with has had a background check done on them. When I told them how serious I was about you, they made me take a look at the file."_

"Oh…"

Peter slowly snuck his hands underneath Wade's shirt, his palms ghosting over the multitude of ridges, and kissed his mercenary's chest,_ "Pop has something he likes to say to Dad, when he's complaining about the Arc Reactor or flashbacks from Afganistan: 'There is something beautiful about all scars of whatever nature. A scar means the hurt is over, the wound is closed and healed, done with.' You should've just told me how you were feeling about it Wade."_

Wade wasn't getting away this time. He was going to let Peter do what he wanted. If Peter had to put up with being called a stubborn little bitch of a spider, then fine. Peter was fine with that. He could deal with the ribbing

"Why?" Wade growled, glaring at the top of Peter's head, "So you could play the 'Poor-little-Wade-ugly-bastard-is-like-a-kicked-puppy' card?"

"No."

"Then why? You wanna cut a limb off for me looking like this? Sorry to say, you wouldn't be the first and probably wont be the last." Wade muttered darkly, still glaring at Peter's soft brown hair.

"Okay, one, don't ever suggest that I would do that to you. I happen to love all of your limbs and apendages and it kinda sucks that you would think that of me." Peter's hands crawled up Wade's back, to his shoulder blades, "And, two, you ___so__ sound like a kicked puppy and that__—"_

"You know what? Fuck you—"

"Is completely adorable. I've always wanted a puppy, but Dad's got this pet dander allergy so I could never really have one—"

"I'm really starting to hate you right—"

"But here you are, acting like a kicked puppy, hell, you are one, and it's breaking my heart, Wade. All because you just wouldn't tell me just how ___bad__ you felt about what you looked like. If you would have just ____told__ me, we wouldn't have had that argument, we wouldn't have cursed at each other, and we could be doing something way more fun."_

"Okay, I'm starting to feel kinda uncomfortable—"

"But better late than never, right?"

"Let go of—wait, what?"

Peter looked up slyly at Wade as he caught the mask covering the mercenary's face in his teeth and pulled it up as far as he could, which because Wade still towered over his meager five feet seven inches, was just above his mouth.

The devious little web-slinger looked lustfully up through his eye-lashes at the mercenary,"I just have this crazy urge to hold you down and kiss whatever scars I can get a hold of until I can get you naked and show me more."

"…Oh~!" Wade shuddered in ecstasy as his little Spider just barely nibbled on his lips.

___Well__, Wade thought to himself as Peter began to kiss him in earnest, ____maybe I ____**should**____ have told him sooner.___

Peter lay, fully nude, on top of Wade, still idly tracing and kissing scars on his chest and shoulders. A small part of his still rather blissed out mind wondered if Wade would ever get over the marks the covered his body. Years, decades worth, of damage had been wrought and no one had ever bothered to at least try and fix it. While Peter didn't think he'd fixed all of Wade's problems, he knew he'd gotten his merc with a mouth to be more comfortable with him.

And if the pleasant burn in his ass was anything to go by, ___really__ comfortable._

Wade's fingers danced on the pale, smooth, unblemished skin of Peter's back. He'd thought of himself as a monster for so many years, a ___thing__ that had to hide his own face from the rest of the world. No one had ever been there to tell him otherwise. Peter…Precious, perfect, never-gonna-leave-him-because-of-his-skin Peter had shown him that he wasn't the monster he thought himself to be. Of course, he still felt that way. One steamy session of sex and body worship wasn't going to fix ____all__ his problems, but now?_

Well, now he could finally ___finally__, walk around naked in his apartment again._

"Hey,_ Pete?"  
__  
"Yeah, Wade?" Peter murmured, finding a particularly ragged scar on Wade's chest to be __exceptionally__, captivating._

"Why'd you do all that?"

Peter grabbed one of Wade's hands in his own and intertwined there fingers, "True beauty speaks not with looks, but with the decisions made by the heart."

Wade couldn't help the dopey smile that came to his face. Peter was so sweet and innocent sometimes, it was easy to forget that he was a superhuman with strength and abilities all his own. Peter was so gentle and innocent and kind-hearted and_—_

"Plus, y'know, scars are hot. Makes me really horny."


End file.
